


Interlude

by xJordanKayX



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJordanKayX/pseuds/xJordanKayX
Summary: He never answered... #tag to 2x08#





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> That's just a little something that had been begging me to write down ever since the episode aired. I can't be the only one who noticed that the adults had been suspiciously absent for most of the party and even more suspiciously showed up almost around the same time?! So, what had they been up to, you ask? I answer :)
> 
> enjoy,
> 
> J

“So you never answered my question" She’s leaning with one shoulder against the wall, one feet crossed over the other. The fingers of one hand are fumbling with the wristband of her leather jacket, because the way she’s standing she has no idea what to actually do with her hands. 

He’s standing way too close, in almost the same position, smirking at her fumbling. He’d think she’s nervous but he knows her too well for that. “Why, are you offering?” 

He leans even closer, their faces just inches apart, and if she didn’t have a husband and if she didn’t hate him, she would have dragged him off into the back rooms she knows exist. As it is, she just meets his eyes with a cool look that she hopes betrays nothing of her thoughts and distantly reaches up to fix the collar of his own leather jacket. She still has one of them, too but she finds it highly inappropriate to wear hers tonight. 

“You wish" She meets his smile with a smirk of her own, retrieves her fingers from his collar where they had been resting for way too long. 

“You have no idea" He moves then and it brings him close enough that her eyes actually close without her permission. She can almost feel his lips on hers already. And when she opens her eyes again, he’s gone, makes his way through the crowd, not without sending a pleased and highly smug look over his shoulder. 

When she realizes where he’s headed she finally notices the commotion in front of the stage and, with wide eyes, goes to retrieve her daughter before she makes the biggest mistake of her life.


End file.
